Kids Next Door Organization
"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!" or "KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" --stated by many KND operatives throughout the series. The Kids Next Door (Organization), or the KND for short, is a global organization composed of 5-to-12 years old, military-styled trained children who battle evil teen-to-adult tyranny for other kids and their pleasure, in the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door. The current age of the KND, the seventh age, was founded by Numbuh 0, after he discovered the legendary "Book of KND" that contains all stories of KND operatives' stories for their adventures. The organization's purpose is to protect kids from evil tyranny from people over the age of 13 and up, but they only battle evil adults, as stated in Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. and Operation: A.M.I.S.H.. Almost all members' codenames are numbers, spelled "Numbuh". It was revealed in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. that in the 19th Century KND, girls were not allowed in the organization at that time until Numbuh 999 was the first girl to be inducted into the KND in the 20th Century and many more girls were inducted as well. Prior to the 7th Age Not much is known about the first through fifth ages of the Kids Next Door, other than the fact that the first age was comprised of the children who remained on the first Moon Base after the adults' compromise in Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. Several aspects of the sixth age were made apparent during the course of the series. The sixth age is known to have taken place during the 19th century and possibly earlier. A large chunk of the 19th-century KND were frozen by a trap laid by Father's ancestors, and any remaining KND failed to reestablish the organization before Grandfather took over the world, leading to their alleged disbandment. By that point, the only remaining trace of the Kids Next Door Organization was the Book of KND with its "crackerjack stories" and technology specs. The book had been hidden in what would become Numbuh 0's "Treehouse of Coolness," a treehouse disguised as a regular tree that managed to survive Grandfather's industrialization. It can be assumed that due to the early invention of space travel that one of these ages managed to establish or make contact with the Galactic Kids Next Door. Training Cadets (usually kids at the age of 5, 6 or 7), referred to as Cadets Next Door, are trained by Numbuh 60 in the Kids Next Door Arctic Base. After they graduate on the Moonbase and pick a number for a codename, they have their blood drawn into the KND Code Module and KND Super Computer, and are assigned to a Sector, probably the closest to where they live. When twins join the Kids Next Door, they can choose to share a codename number instead of having to choose a different one, but are usually differentiated by a and b in their codenames. Due to the limited age range of KND service, there is no known objection system that prevents operatives from using legacy names, considering the fact that Sector V was not the first sector in the KND and likely not the first in its generation to take the codenames of Numbuhs 1-5. Decommissioning When an operative turns 13 years old, they are to be decommissioned by the Head Decommissioner, Numbuh 86, and her Decommissioning Squad. Some manage to escape and usually turn on the KND and become villains, while some of the best operatives are falsely decommissioned and go undercover as Teen Operatives with real villains to gather intelligence on teenager and adult facilities as stated in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. and Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. The group acts as a highly-secretive covert unit of the KND that no other operatives are allowed to know about. Numbuh 9 and Chad Dickson are the only the two known operatives so far, being in the TND (Teens Next Door), with Numbuh 74.239 being the only operative to know about it and later all the members of Sector V. In Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y., Chad revealed there are other higher operatives that Numbuh 362 doesn't even know about, higher than her and the Teen operatives, referring to the Galactic KND. In Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., it was revealed to quit the Kids Next Door by removing an operative's DNA (booger) from the Code Module. However, once an operative's DNA is removed, he/she cannot be restated into the Kids Next Door. This is due to a failsafe to prevent decommissioned operatives from hacking into their systems. High Authorities In the Kids Next Door, operatives are given certain positions within their teams. Some of their positions are: *Supreme Leader *Head of Decommissioning *Supreme Commander of Armed Forces *Global Tactical Officer *Sector Leader *Second-in-command *Weapons console *Scientist *Hand-to-hand combat *Jail Breaker *Pilot *Diversionary Tactics *Tactical yo-yo specialist *Undercover Teen Spy *Spy *Guard It was revealed in Operation: I.T. that to become Supreme Leader of the KND is to play a game of "Tag", due to the fact that everyone knows that being supreme leader is both a huge burden and not fun, hence why they have a game to decide the leader until noon the ensuing day. However, Numbuh 362 is a different case as stated in Operation: I.T. that she voluntarily took up the job as Supreme Leader after Numbuh 274 "betrayed" the KND. Global Command See: KND Global Command Global Command is the central communications base of the entire Kids Next Door organization. It is located on the Moonbase Headquarters. The KND Global Command is made up of the highest ranking officers of the KND, such as Numbuh 362 (Supreme Leader), Numbuh 86 (Head of Decommisioning, later Global Tactical Officer), Numbuh 60 (Commander of the KND Artic Base). Previously, it also had operatives like Numbuh 274 and Numbuh 100 (both previous Supreme Leaders) before they were either decommissioned or they deserted from the KND. Items that seem to be under the care of the Global Command are the Kids Next Door Code Module and the Super Incredibly Big Computermabob. Global Command is the highest-ranking authority in the Kids Next Door hierarchy, except for the Galactic Kids Next Door, to which no one, except Sector V, have the knowledge of. Famous Members Amongst the massive armies of the KND, there are some who have risen above all others, being considered as the greatest heroes a kid can aspire to. Several cadets and even operatives of decent stature have been known to collect entire autograph books worth of signatures from them. * Numbuh 0: Founder of the 7th Age of KND. * Numbuh 999: First female operative of the 7th Age. * Numbuh 1: Son of Numbuh 0, Keeper of the Book of KND and Earth's representative for the Galactic KND. * Numbuh 274: Former Supreme Leader and member of the Teens Next Door Organization. * Numbuh 362: The KND's greatest spy who later became Supreme Leader. * Numbuh 9: Famed operative and member of the Teens Next Door Organization. * Sector V: Numbuh 1's own teammates, the greatest active KND sector. * Sector Z: KND team who mysteriously disappeared, passing into legend. As a complete subversion, Numbuh 13 and Numbuh 363 are quite infamous for being terrible and/or huge liabilities and Numbuh 86 is a tough operative due to her attitude and occupation as Head of Decommissioning. KND Nightly News KND Nightly News is a television program covering recent news involving the Kids Next Door. So far it has only been seen in Operation: C.O.U.C.H. and mentioned in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. by Numbuh 3, only Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 seem to be fans (although, Numbuh 2 seems to have a crush on Numbuh 10, much to Numbuh 5's annoyance) while the rest of Sector V seems bored watching it. The anchors are Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 11.0, who cracks bad puns. It also includes a list of operatives who have turned thirteen years old and would be decommissioned that day. Kids Next Door Other Bases *Arctic Training Base and Prison *Central Bike Hub *Kids Next Door Super Convention Center *Deep Sea Science Lab (a.k.a. Scientific Research Seabase) *Hairstyle Headquarters *Moonbase Headquarters *Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff Other KND Related Organizations *Galactic KND *KND Splinter Cell *Teens Next Door Organization Trivia *The Kids Next Door are often called names and insults by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Teen Ninjas, such as Chad and Cree and other villains such as Grandfather, Father, Mr. Boss, and Stickybeard. The operatives reciprocate by calling them equally irritating names. *The Kids Next Door are often mistaken as superheroes such from Lizzie Devine and Tommy before he joined the Kids Next Door *Despite the Kids Next Door's hatred for evil adults, the Kids Next Door operatives love their parents, though they are embarrassed by them. However, as seen in Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T. and Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., they do not hesitate to aim their weapons at other operatives' parents, even if they know them. *It's mention in Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. and Operation: A.M.I.S.H. that the Kids Next Door only fight evil adults and teens, not all adults and teens in generals. They even save some adults when mustaches were taking over peoples' faces. They even show disgust when the bullies kidnapped innocent adults, drugged them up with coffee and made them act like Bulls in a matador fight. **However, there is a so-called group called the KND Splinter Cell, a group of radical operatives bent on eradicating all adults and teens instead of just the evil ones. *In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., it was hinted by Maurice that Numbuh 5 might be invited to be in the TND. *Despite the Kids Next Door being a worldwide and known organization, many operatives' parents are oblivious to their children's adventures and missions, thinking it as only child's play or that they are pretending. Other adults, as seen in Operation: C.L.O.S.E.T., may contact Kids Next Door for missions involving rescuing their own kids or doing them acceptable errands. However, some adults are aware of the consequences of having contact with the sector. Category:Groups and Organizations